1971
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Défi pour les Prompts de Poudlard, Raconter les vacances de Rémus Lupin.


**Bonjour A tous!**

 **Voici un petit prompt sans prétention, sur les vacances =)**

 **La suite de Tout pour te sauver est toujours en cours d'écriture, elle sera postée quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire en entière.**

 **Des bisouuuuus !**

* * *

 **DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

 **1971**

Durant chaque été, des dizaines d'enfants ont l'occasion de recevoir une lettre qui changera leur vie pour toujours. Une lettre signé par Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Aucun enfant qui un jour avait fait preuve de magie n'est oublié. Les sang purs, les sang mêlé, ainsi que les nés moldus. Rémus faisant parti des sangs mêlés n'aurait jamais du avoir peur de ne pas la recevoir, mais depuis la nuit de ses cinq ans où Rémus se fit mordre par Fenrir, un loup garou, il abandonna l'espoir d'un jour rejoindre Poudlard. Les créatures magiques n'étaient plus pour la plupart du monde magique, des sorciers. Seuls les veelas étaient tolérés et acceptés. Les loups garou quant à eux étant trop imprévisible et dangereux. Ils perdaient leur âme comme aimait dire certains sorciers et le père de Rémus durant un certain temps.

Le jeune Lupin avait été victime d'une vengeance à l'égard de son père et cela Lyall n'arrivait pas à ce le pardonner. Lyall avait mené une campagne contre les loups garou et sa cible principal avait été Fenrir, Lupin avait alors déclaré que les loups garou étaient des "créatures dépourvues d'âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort". Ce fut la phrase de trop qui plongea sa propre famille dans la tourmente. Son propre fils devenant un banni après la vengeance de Greyback, il cacha le terrible secret de son fils aux yeux de tous en devenant en quelque sorte des nomades. Et à l'aide de puissant sortilèges, il empêchait son fils de sortir durant la pleine lune.

Quand Rémus fut en âge de comprendre cela, son père décida de lui faire cours à domicile, car malgré le fait que son fils était devenu un être dangereux, personne n'était au courant et il voulait pouvoir lui donner toutes les chances d'un jour avoir un travail et une vie tranquille.

Rémus s'était alors avéré être un puissant jeune sorcier, qui n'avait pas peur de travailler. Malgré le fait qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas intégrer Poudlard, il ne l'acceptait pas. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si ce foutu loup l'avait attaqué. Lui il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait juste être un garçon comme les autres et cela était impossible. Toutes les pleines lunes, il était enfermé dans une cabane au fond du jardin, Rémus comprenait et ne voulait pas blesser quiconque mais le loup en lui, lui voulait du sang, de la chaire, mais surtout de la liberté. Alors il détruisait tout, tout ce qui avait à sa porté et quand il avait fini, il s'en prenait à lui-même. De nouvelles cicatrices apparaissait après chaque pleine lune. Il aurait été simple pour lui, s'il avait accepté sa condition, comme Fenrir avant lui. Le jeune sorcier-loup aurait pu contrôler son loup mais cette situation lui était si pénible qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression de devenir Schizophrène, lui qui avait un tempérament si doux et docile devenait quelqu'un de sauvage et dur.

Cette malédiction ne lui avait pas seulement fermé les portes de Poudlard mais aussi celle de toute autre école depuis ses cinq ans, ses parents ne voulant pas courir le risque que quelqu'un apprenne par mégarde ce secret, l'avait enlevé de toute institution. Rémus était devenu quelqu'un de très solitaire et discret, ne parlant que si quelqu'un lui posait une question. Ses meilleurs amis étaient des livres. Il avait rapidement fini le bibliothèque familiale, lisant également des romans moldus. Il s'était trouvé une passion pour les histoires de cape et d'épée. Les trois mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas était son préféré. Remus se permettait des fois de rêver qu'un jour il pourrait avoir des amis sur qui il compter et avec qui, il vivrait beaucoup d'aventure, semblable au livre.

Ses parents avaient utilisés comme excuse pour le déscolarisé, une santé fragile qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Le jeune loup était mince et petit. Sa condition de loup aurait du lui donner plus de forme mais le mentale jouant beaucoup, il avait gardé sa morphologie de base donc rien a part ses cicatrices aurait pu trahir son secret. Sauf peut être son changement de comportement la veille de pleine lune.

\- Rémus! Appela son père.

Le jeune Lupin était comme à son habitude adossé à un arbre dans le jardin familiale. Ne prenant pas le peine de répondre, Il prit le temps de mettre un marque page dans son livre avant de se diriger vers sa maison. Quand il entra silencieusement, il vit ses parents assis dans le salon buvant le thé avec un homme âgé, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il chercha dans sa mémoire quelque instant et se présenta à l'homme, parlant pour la première fois sans que quelqu'un lui pose une question avant.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Bonjour, Jeune Rémus. Répondit Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard.

Rémus s'inclina et se plaça aux côtés de sa mère, qui lui passa une main dans le dos comme pour le rassurer. Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui face à ce puissant sorcier, il n'avait pas peur. Nous étions loin de la pleine lune et de toute façon s'il perdait les pédales, Dumbledore pourrait l'arrêter sans aucun effort, avant même qu'il puisse blesser quiconque.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là Rémus? Demanda Albus, reposant sa tasse de thé au citron.

\- Non monsieur. Mais je promet que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Répondit le loup, légèrement sur la défensive.

Ses parents parurent effaré par la réponse de leur fils. Personne n'était au courant de son état alors pourquoi leur fils se justifiait-il?

-Je le sais très bien cela, mon garçon et je tiens à te féliciter. Être habiter par une créature de la nuit n'est jamais chose facile. Sourit Albus, pour rassurer le jeune loup. Ne soyez pas choqué, Monsieur et Madame Lupin, j'étais présent le soir où Fenrir fut arrêté. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un nouveau loup garou venait d'être créé. Que cet enfant serait sa plus belle œuvre. Je vois vos visages horrifiés et je les comprends, je l'étais aussi. Je lui ai directement lancé un sort de silence pour qu'il arrête d'en parler et j'étais également là à son procès et ce ne fut pas dur pour moi de deviner quel enfant avait été attaqué. Mais soyez rassuré, très peu de personne sont au courant et celles-ci garderont le secret. Dans son malheur votre fils a de la chance. Expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Comment ça, il a de la chance? Demanda d'une voix cristalline la mère de Rémus.

-Car il a était mordu très jeune et a pus s'adapter à sa malédiction. Rémus n'a pas essayé de dompter son loup comme un homme adulte aurait essayé de faire. Mais surtout car votre enfant est quelqu'un de bon et de doux. Un parfait Yin et Yang s'est crée en lui. Un jour quand il sera plus grand, il aura une plus grande confiance en lui et arrivera vraiment à accepter sa situation.

\- J'arriverai peut être à accepter la situation, mais Fenrir ne pas seulement privé de Poudlard mais aussi d'avoir une famille à moi. Je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir des enfants. Ne soyez pas surpris, j'ai lu tous les livres de notre bibliothèque et je me souviens de ce que tu disais papa. Je suis un être maudit. Mais malgré ça, vous savez je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre quand même. Sourit tristement Rémus.

Pour la première fois depuis le soir maudit, qui on changé leur vie, les parents de Rémus comprirent que leur fils n'avait pas changé, le loup sommeillait toujours mais restait à sa place ne se réveillant qu'une fois par mois. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avant et pleura silencieusement, elle avait oublié combien prendre son fils dans ses bras lui avait manqué. Rémus en profita pour serra la taille de sa mère. Albus et Lyall les regardèrent attendri.

\- Je suis navré de couper ce si beau moment, mais il me faut te répondre Rémus. Quand Fenrir t'a mordu, il ne t'a pas privé de Poudlard.

-Comment ? Dirent la famille Lupin en même temps.

\- Votre vie de nomade m'a empêché de vous trouver toute suite. Mais je conçois que la protection de votre fils était primordiale. Je suis donc ici, pour te donner ta lettre pour la rentrée prochaine de Poudlard.

Le moment que Rémus avait rêvé toute sa jeune enfance sans jamais vraiment y croire se réalisait. Il avait dans ses mains la lettre de Poudlard.

 **Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie**

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

(Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Mr Lupin,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au premier Septembre, nous attendons une réponse au plus tard le 31 Juillet ou aujourd'hui même en la présente du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingues.

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directrice adjointe**

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Rémus, l'émotion était à son comble. Le jeune loup tenait de ses mains tremblantes son rêve.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, Suis-je vraiment accepté à Poudlard ? Demanda Rémus, de peur de se réveiller à chaque instant.

\- Si tes parents l'acceptent, tu es d'ores et déjà inscrit à Poudlard. Répondit Albus, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Rémus allait de nouveau parler mais son père fut plus rapide et posa la question que la famille Lupin se posait.

\- Mais pour sa Lycanthropie ?

\- Poudlard est équipé pour cela. Il y a pas très loin de Poudlard, une maison inhabitée qui pourra servir à votre fils durant les pleines lunes. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut et si vraiment il manque quelques choses je serais ravie de les rajouter. Cette maison est bien sur sous de puissant sortilège qui empêchera le loup de sortir et de trop se blesser. La maison est également pourvu d'un passage secret pour ne pas que votre fils ne soit vu par quiconque. Rémus a une chance de se faire des amis et d'avoir une vie normale.

Lyall regarda son fils et ne pu refuser l'offre. Son fils était continuellement seul, il avait enfin une chance d'avoir des amis ainsi qu'un futur et tout cela grâce à Albus Dumbledore.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous avons dans le sein du collège quelques animagus qui pourront intervenir en cas de problème. Rajouta Albus, les yeux pétillants sachant déjà que Rémus serait présent à la rentrée.

\- Merci Dumbledore, merci beaucoup. Je ne saurais comment vous montrer toute notre gratitude pour tout ce que vous avez et ce que vous ferez pour notre fils.

\- Il n'en ai rien, Rémus a le droit aussi au bonheur de connaitre Poudlard. Jeune Lupin, nous nous reverrons donc très bientôt. Monsieur et Madame Lupin merci beaucoup pour votre accueille et aussi pour ce délicieux thé et ces gâteaux. Madame vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu.

Après de nombreuses politesses Albus parti rejoindre Poudlard laissant derrière lui, une famille heureuse. Et un jeune loup très prometteur.

* * *

\- Rémus ! Mon pote réveille toi. Nous devons aller chercher nos fournitures scolaires, James et Peter nous attendent devant la cheminée pour partir.

\- Sirius …

\- Je sais tu veux du chocolat pour te donner des forces. Rigola Black, non sans oublier de lui apporter une barre de chocolat que son ami réclamait.

\- Merci, Siri.

\- De rien, Lunard. Mais bon, tu pourrais quand même m'expliquer se qui t'arrive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je vais bien. Je pensais juste au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Répondit Lupin, d'un air nostalgique.

Albus avait eu raison, Rémus avait réussi à se faire des amis, qui malgré son état, lui était resté fidèle. Devenant même des animagus pour partager tout avec lui. James, Peter et Sirius étaient sa nouvelle famille. Les quatre amis partirent au chemin de traverse chercher leurs affaires pour leur septième années à Poudlard.

\- 25 Aout 1977 -

* * *

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plus.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **ShadeD**


End file.
